


Vacation

by DesertVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Phichit vacations at Hasetsu





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



He wasn’t sure he’d call them sexy, but Phichit could see why his friend was so enamored of pork cutlet bowls – especially after a hard day of skating practice and a session in the hot springs.

The Grand Prix hadn’t gone the way he hoped, but Phichit was far from done skating. The Four Continents were next on the schedule, where he wouldn’t be competing with skaters like Yuri Plisetsky and Christophe Giacometti.

But he could afford a little vacation, and he had jumped at the chance to visit Hasetsu. What better way to relax than with his friend Yuri?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
